A Queen of Fire and Ice
by Padfootette
Summary: Morgana Laelyn Potter the now crowned Mistress of Death had given up on life. She may have won the Battle of Hogwarts but at a great loss. Yet again why she was grieving for the family she'd lost everyone was celebrating much like they did the first time around. She just wanted it to end so she could finally be at peace, but does the Mistress of Death get that?
1. Chapter 1: Winterfell

Chapter One, Winterfell

The once named Morgana Laelyn Potter now dubbed Morgana Laelyn Taragyren sighed as she looked in the looking glass as she braided her hair for the tenth or twentieth time that morning, to be honest she was so nervous she'd lost count as she needed something to keep her hands busy. Why was she nervous? Well that was a story to behold. After the Battle of Hogwarts Morgana had lost all will to live and one night as she prepared to end it all Death appeared before her. He offered her the chance of having a new life, in a new realm. A place where she would be happy and could be with her soul mate. Though like all things where she was concerned there was a catch. At first Death had warned her, her life would not be easy she would lose people she loved, but she would also again people she loved. The story of her life.

Knowing his Mistress was dubious Death had assured her that though she would face trials she will be better off and her life would be better, she would also have her memories and magic. Jumping at the chance as what did she really have to lose. She took it and was reborn into Morgana Laelyn Taragyren a Dragon Princess of Westeros. Her first three years were amazing until that dreadful day came where her family were slaughtered where they stood including her older twin sister Rhaneyrs and her baby brother. She herself was also nearly killed if weren't for her personal guards that had gotten her to safety.

But, like all things where she was concerned it was a double edged sword. The new King Robert Baraethon soon found out about her and would have had her, a three year old girl, a baby killed. If it hadn't of been for the King's friend Lord Eddard or 'Ned' Stark Lord of Winterfell who had convinced the King not to kill her but to let him take her as his Ward. The King had thought about it long and hard for three days and nights before finally agreeing with his friend but on the condition that she was to be betrothed to marry Ned's first born son Robb, who was a year older than her. Ned immediately agreed knowing he would get no better offer he took her back to Winterfell where she found the family she'd always wanted as Ned's wife Catelyn Stark Nee Tully welcomed her with open arms.

It was there as she grew she found out that Robb was her soul mate. Growing up together they became fast friends and their relationship soon blossomed, she also became close with the other Stark children that soon followed. Everyday during her teens Morgana thanked death often for the life she was given as she grew into a beautiful young woman and had the family she'd always dreamed of. Morgana startled as she was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by a knock on her chamber door. Looking into the mirror Morgana saw her now violet eyes were glowing slightly with magic. The seventeen year old woman smiled as she brushed some lose Raven hair out of her face as she called to who ever was outside her chambers.

"Come in." She called after clearing get throat. As soon as she finished speaking the door flew open suddenly and her love, Robb rushed into the room his eyes searching it for danger as he kneeled beside her his face taut with concern, his blue eyes raging like the sea they held so much concern as they looked upon her. Behind him she could see her personal guards Sir Arthur, Sir William and Sir Lancelot enter the room their hands on the hilt of their swords. "My Love." Robb called holding her hands in his. "Are you alright? We called three times but you did not answer, we were about to break down the door." He told her honestly fear evident in his voice.

Morgana pulled her right hand free and placed it on Robb's cheek, he'd had a shave and a haircut it seemed. "I'm sorry my love I was lost in my own thoughts." She says lightly trying to hide how she really felt. She failed. Robb raised his eyebrow as he gently pulled her to stand before taking her into his arms kissing the side of her head softly. He knew immediately what was bothering the woman he'd fallen in love with. "He will not harm you Ana. I promise you that. Why there is still breath in my body I will never let anything happen to you." He swore soothing her worries.

He knew what was bothering her; the King and his family were arriving today to oversee their wedding and she was worried what the King may do. Robb never cared much for the King after he learned what he'd done to his Ana when she was but a baby; bit for his father's sake he would be respectful around him but that was it. "Robb's right My Lady." Sir Arthur spoke softly as her guard entered the room. "The King will not come near you much less harm you."

"We swore to protect you when you were born and we intend to keep that promise." Sir William assured her.

"You are the future Queen and rightful Queen my Lady and we will lot let him hurt you or Robb." Sir Lancelot added knowing the truth of the matter she was more scared for Robb than for herself.

Morgana smiled gratefully her eyes gleaming as she muttered a soft 'thank you'. Clearing her throat she straightened her sky blue tunic and tightened the laces of her violet corset vest. One she was satisfied that her matching pants would not come out of her sky blue boots she picked up her sword that lay on top of her desk. The sword was a gift from Ned Stark on her fifteenth name day and to this day she still could not believe they had let her learn sword fighting and archery as well as what was deemed appropriate for a Lady to learn since she was ten. Jon often teased her it was her doe like eyes and puppy dog look that let her get away with everything and it worked pretty well on Robb if she said so herself.

"Are you ready to be beaten again My Love?" Morgana teased, giggling as Robb glared at her playfully as he held out her cloak and draped it over her shoulders. Though he smiled proudly at his betrothed as she was the best swords woman and bowman in Winterfell. Something he loved to rub in his brother Jon's and best friend Theon Greyjoy's face. Smiling Robb held his arm out for her. "Always My Love." He said as he kissed her passionately for several minutes. Smirking at her blush he led her out to the training grounds. Swearing silently to himself he'd make her laugh more often in the coming days.

Once they reached the training yard they saw Bran practicing with a bow and arrow again, Robb had filled her in what had happened earlier that morning. This time Jon and Theon were giving him some pointers while Ned and Catelyn watched from the stand once more. "Ana." Bran called happily when he saw her and Robb as he ran over to them to hug her. "Hello Bran." Morgana smiled hugging him tightly. "Are you going to beat them again?" He asked her excitedly referring to his brothers and their friend. He cheered happily and stepped back when she nodded. "Teach me again, after please." Arya shouted appearing from wherever she'd been hiding and ignoring her mother's stern "Arya."

"Okay." Morgana laughed taking off her cloak and placing it over a barrel as she entered the ring. "I can beat you this time." Theon said pompously as he followed her into the ring drawing his sword and turned to face her. "You're going to wish you hadn't said that Theon." Jon laughed at his friend who shot a glare his way over his shoulder. It would seem that Jon had been right with his assumption for the fight did not last longer then ten minutes, Morgana giving everything she had as Theon played dirty as he tried to trip her up multiple times but in the end it was Theon who looked the fool as Morgana had him trapped in between her sword under his neck and his sword behind his head.

"It happened too fast." Theon complained as he glared balefully at Robb and Jon who were laughing at him. "If you can be beaten by Ana and it happened too fast maybe you should spend more time here training then in Wintertown Theon." Ned remarked causing more laughter. Theon glared at them all before he got a glint in his eye as he turned back to the goddess in front of him and leaned in to kiss her. Only for her knee to hit him hard in the groin causing him to double over in pain and a second blow rained down on to his back from her elbow sent him to the floor in a heap.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Robb shouted as he leapt over the fence glaring at his friend as he took Morgana into his arms brushing her lose hair out of her face as she glared at Theon, her violet eyes glowing dangerously as she threw his sword down next to him.

"Are you alright love?" Robb asked her concerned, Morgana didn't say anything just nodded her head as she leaned back into Robb's arms letting out a small sigh of content. "What do you mean if she's alright? She attacked me." Theon complained from the ground still coughing and spluttering. "What the hell do you think you're doing Theon." Robb snarled sounding very much like a wolf.

"You had no right to do what you just did. You've disrespected her in front of everyone!" Robb ragged at his friend. "You've gone too far Theon. I'm sick of you leering at her and making snide comments and now you make a move on the woman I love, my betrothed in front of all of Winterfell."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry." Theon sighed raising his hands in surrender looking petrified as a wind started to gather around them swirling tightly as Morgana's eyes continued to glow more brightly in her anger. "If there were not women and children here." Robb threatened.

"Oh, don't hold back on my account love." Morgana chipped in her voice cold and hard. Robb realising she was losing control of her magic pulled her closer to him holding her head against his neck as she breathed in his scent turning his back on his friend. Once she had regained control of herself Morgana turned to Arya who was glaring at Theon who now stood behind Jon and Bran. "Arya how bout that lesson." She called. Throwing one last glare at Theon Arya nodded and took off her cloak placing it on top Morgana's revealing clothing similar to the older woman's but in blue and grey colours. Picking up the wooden swords Arya entered the field as Robb left passing one to Morgana, they weren't on real swords just yet.

Morgana smiled proudly at Arya as she stood in the correct stance causing Arya to stand a little taller something her mother and father noticed. "What do wolves hunt?" Morgana asked surprising everyone at the question as the two women circled each other. "Deer." Arya said immediately and at Morgana's slight look at her hand Arya adjusted her grip on her sword before continuing. "They're light and quick on their feet so a wolf as to be lighter and quicker. I'm a wolf, so I have to be lighter and quicker." Morgana nodded as she twirled her sword around her fingers before holding it in the defence position as Arya attacked.

As the two girls thought it looked to the bystanders that they were doing a deadly dance, they could see Morgana was the teacher, for she was more deadly and more graceful in her movements but to those who had watched a bit of their lessons before they could see that Arya had improved greatly though she was no where near Morgana's level, though they knew she would get there in time. All that could be heard in the field was the clashing of wood as everyone was enthralled by the two before them.

After a while Morgana called an end to their session, both were panting and sweating from excursion though they had grins on their faces especially Arya. "Well done Arya." Morgana said proudly as she hugged the young girl. "You've improved since the last time we practiced. Make sure you put this on your bruises." Morgana told her handing the new tub of bruise salve that Robb threw her.

"Thank you Ana. I didn't meant to get you." She apologised. Morgana shook her head waving off the apology, kissing the young girl on the head as she left the field running back indoors to change for when the King arrived Nymeria following behind her. "Can you teach me." Bran asked grabbing her hand as she left the field but before she could answer Lady Catelyn spoke instead. "Not now Bran, Ana needs to go get cleaned up the King could be here at any moment." Catelyn said sternly leaving no room for anyone to argue though Bran did moan in disappointment.

"Later." Morgana whispered in his ear and kissed his head smiling when she heard him cheer. Her smile spread wider as she felt Robb's arms wrap around her. "You're good with them." He mused kissing down her neck to her collar bone smirking when she let out a soft moan. "I should hope so." Morgana quipped as she turned around in his arms wrapping her own around his neck as she kissed him softly on the lips. "That includes you too Robb." Catelyn's stern voice breaking them apart. Blushing Morgana took Robb's arm and allowed him to lead her back to her chambers her guard following a few paces behind them.

"Where are Arya and Morgana?" Catelyn hissed to her husband and children. "Sansa where is your sister? The King will be here at any moment." Sansa just shrugged her shoulders. "Ana went to find Arya mother." Robb answered quietly. Just as he finished speaking they saw Arya come running with a helmet on Morgana following along behind her Grey Wind beside her and her guard behind the two girls. "They're here." Arya shouted as she joined her family her father taking the helmet off of her and passed it to Jon. "I saw them all." Only to be told to be quiet and line up by her mother only after being cleaned up. "Move." Arya hissed at Bran as she stood between Sansa and Bran.

"Arya." Morgana hissed raising an eyebrow from where she stood in between Jon and Theon her guard behind them. Arya ducked her head muttering an apology to Bran. Morgana pulled her cloak tighter around her to not only cover up the low plunging neckline of her Violet dress with open flowing sleeves but to also hold off the cold. Brushing her curly Raven hair out of her eyes Morgana leaned down to stroke Grey Wind who refused to go stand next to Robb but instead chose to stay by her not that Robb minded. Robb looked behind him at his fiancée and had to control himself for she looked absolutely stunning and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms, but was told to turn around by his father.

"Why can't Ana stand next to Robb?" Arya asked loudly as the Royal guards marched through the gate. "Will you shut up." Sansa snapped as the wheel house rode into the court yard causing everyone to drop to their knees, Robb and Morgana doing so reluctantly. "Ned." The King greeted boyously once he was helped from his horse and waddled over to the Starks as he pulled Ned to stand. "Your Grace." Ned replied graciously.

"You've gotten fat." King Robert stated only for Ned to raise his eyebrow and look pointedly at Robert's engorged stomach. For a moment it looked like the King was going to yell before he burst out laughing and hugged Ned like a brother would after seeing each other in so long.

"And who is this strapping young lad?" King Robert asked as he looked at Robb. "You've got a firm grip lad you'll make a fine Lord of the North like your father." Robert told him shaking hands with Robb once he was introduced to him. "Cat." Robert greeted happily as he pulled Catelyn into a hug and kissed her cheeks. "How goes the wedding planning?" He asked Catelyn.

"Very well your Grace. Last few adjustments and everything will be ready in three days time for the wedding." Cat told him.

"Excellent." Robert beamed ruffling Rickon's hair before greeting Sansa and Arya before stopping in front of Bran.

"Go on then show us your muscles." Bran looked to his father who nodded so he held up his arm for the King to feel. "You'll be a solider." He told Bran happily. "I'd like to pay my respects." Robert told Ned smiling at the two girls in front of him who were arguing over where Tyrion was and the other telling her to be quiet before Catelyn put an end to their bickering. "My Love we've been travelling for a month can it wait?" Ceresei asked after she'd sent Jamie off to find their little brother. Robert ignored her and spoke to Ned before being led to the crypt as his wife and children came to greet the rest of the Starks.

Once the Royal party had been led off to their rooms by some servants Robb finally held Morgana in his arms once more. "I'm so glad they're gone for now. That Prince gives me the creeps." Morgana shivered as she rested fully against Robb. Theon and Jon standing beside them. "We won't let him come near you Ana I promise." Jon swore as he too noticed the looks the Prince sent his friend and soon to be sister. "Ana." Sansa interrupted whatever Robb was about to say next. "Mother and I have finished your dress. Can you come try it on?" Sansa asked her soon to be older sister.

She loved having a older sister especially Morgana who was a mix of her and Arya, Morgana reminded her of the warrior Queens of the North. Smiling at the younger girl she nodded but as soon as she linked arms with Sansa, Rickon ran up to her and held on to her skirts wanted to be carried. Smiling Morgana picked him up perching him on her hip. "Rickon go with mother Ana needs to try on her dress." Sansa told her baby brother but the six year old shook his head and wrapped his arms around Morgana's neck refusing to let his mother take him. "It's okay I've got him." Morgana told her and Catelyn as she started walking towards the Keep Shaggydog and Lady following behind her.

"She spoils you all. But she'll make a wonderful mother." Catelyn said with a shake of her head but a smile turned up her lips. "We'll go and do our patrols My Lady." Sir Arthur said as he and the rest of Morgana's Guards bowed to her as they left, knowing neither women would want anyone to see the dress before the Big Day. Grey Wind kept looking from Robb to where Morgana had disappeared as if he was not sure who to follow. "She'll be fine boy she has your brother and sister with her." Robb told him rubbing in between his ears. "Come Sansa. We may need to make alterations and Gods know we don't want Rickon trying to help." She said to her daughter laughing as they followed after Morgana.

Once Morgana had put on the dress she she turned to face the floor length mirror and gasped. The dress was absolutely beautiful it was a white dress with silver detailing and some silver and amethyst gems over the bodice of the dress, the style of the dress was an off of her shoulders dress with the ends coming to a point at her hands. It was a very beautiful dress and there was even some silver shoes that matched the bodice.

"It's perfect. Thank you Cat thank you Sansa." Morgana replied happily as she twirled around. "You're welcome Ana. It suits you and there's no adjustment needed. I'm so happy to have you as a good-daughter. I think on the day we should have the majority of your hair as it is now but have the sides braided back with some gems intertwined." Catelyn mused as she hugged the girl to her.

"You look like a Princess." Rickon said happily from his chair next to Sansa. "I agree with Rickon that dress really suits you Ana and I agree with you mother on her hair." Sansa agreed as she looked over her new sister startling as Morgana pulled her into a hug which she readily returned. "Right get changed and I'll have one of the maids place it somewhere safe. The feast will begin shortly." Catelyn ordered, nodding Morgana released Sansa and went to change back into the gown she had planned for the feast behind the screen.

When she exited the screen she was now wearing a blood red dress with a plunging neckline that only had thin straps to hold the dress up, a gem covered circlet wrapped around her head ending with a pearl on her forehead, the maids took her wedding dress to Lady Catelyn and Lord Ned's room to hang on the dummy. "That dress is gorgeous Ana. Wherever did you get it?" Sansa asked looking at her soon to be good-sister. "Just something I had the seamstress make, thought I'd give Robb something to really remember." Morgana said smirking as she sat down on the stool letting Sansa re-brush her hair.

Who decided to let it fall in natural waves but adding a few more curls. While Catelyn left to over see the preparations leaving Rickon with the girls while Morgana applied some make up to her face, dark purple eye shadow and some black eyeliner to make her eyes pop, blush to her cheeks and some red lipstick. Once finished with Morgana, Sansa had her hair styled quickly with a few braids throughout her red hair. Donning their cloaks they left Sansa's chambers Rickon holding Morgana's hand once they made their way to the Great Hall.

When they were outside of the hall Morgana shed her cloak handing it to her maid and best friend Allana who told her she'd knock Robb off his feat, Sansa following her example there would be no need to wear their cloaks in the hall with the fires burning and the dancing they would be doing. Entering the hall they felt everyone's eyes on them as they made their way over to the table where Robb, Theon, Jon, Arya and Bran sat. Morgana had been able to convince Catelyn to allow Jon to attend the feast.

Robb's P.O.V:

"May the Gods have mercy." Robb muttered as he looked at the Goddess standing in the doorway, Sansa and Rickon with her. Jon and Theon frowned when they noticed Robb was no longer paying them the slightest bit of attention and turned to see what he and everyone else were starring at. "My God what I wouldn't give to have her right now." Theon said loudly causing him to be hit around the head by Robb and Jon and for Arya and Bran to fling food at him hitting him in the face.

Taking a napkin to wipe it off he noticed Morgana's guards and the Lord and Lady Stark glaring at him for his comment. Robb glared at Theon before turning back to the beauty walking towards him a slight smirk on her face as she looked at him her eyes gleaming, he knew that this was for his benefit not that she would do it for anyone else but to show him exactly what he was getting himself in for and he loved her all the more for it even if the Queen muttered jealously. He swore that when they were married they would not end up like the King and Queen he would only have his wife and she him.

(Normal p.o.v:)

Morgana smiled at Robb not taking her eyes off of him as she helped Rickon sit before loading his plate and cutting it up for him, she kissed him on the head before she moved around the table and sat next to Robb. "You look beautiful tonight my love." He told her pulling her close to him as he kissed her soundly in front of everyone telling everyone without words that she was his as much as he was hers. They continued kissing until the need to breath could no longer be ignored they pulled back. "I cannot wait until three days time when you become my wife." Robb told her happily as he kissed her head once they had finished eating. "Neither can I." Morgana told him honestly as she leaned into him.

"What did the dress look like?" Arya asked, she usually wasn't one to care for such things but anything that included Morgana then she wanted to know. "She looks like a Princess." Rickon told them happily.

"She is a Princess Rik." Bran told his younger brother. Rickon nodded his head said in childish glee that when she and Robb married she would be Queen and Robb King of Winter and would not be deterred when Sansa tried to tell him different.

Shaking his head at his brothers and sisters Robb stood and asked Morgana to dance with him. Smiling she placed her hand in his letting him lead her to clear floor space as he held her close by her waist before spinning her out before twirling her back in and holding her close again as they danced in time with the music.

They continued like this throughout the song until the end of the song where Robb dipped her backwards until her waist length hair touched the floor he leaned over her and kissed her softly before leading her back to the table for some wine. They sat back down speaking to Jon and Theon and to Uncle Benjin who came over to say hello. At some point during the conversation Rickon had sat down next to Morgana and fell asleep his head in her lap as she ran her hand through his hair. She was just standing up to take Rickon to bed when she heard a shout. "Arya!" Sansa cried wipping the food off of her face that her younger sister had threw there.

Catching his mother's eye Robb nodded and picked Arya up carrying her out of the Hall with a 'time for bed'. Morgana following with Rickon asleep in her arms and a sleepy Bran holding her hand. Taking Rickon to bed first and kissing him on the head smiling when Shaggydog jumped on the bed to lie beside him. Stroking the wolf Morgana led Bran to his room and did the same to him as Summer copied her brother. Closing the door quietly Morgana made her way to Arya's room she stood in the doorway watching Robb tell his sister a story. It was only when Arya was drifting off did Morgana enter the room and kiss Arya goodnight.

She smiled as she watch Robb kiss his younger sibling goodnight and take her hand as they went back to the boy's rooms where he kissed them goodnight before making their way to her own chambers. "Goodnight Ana." Robb said softly tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Biting her lip nervously as she decided if she should do what she wanted to or not. "What is it Love?" Robb asked as he gently pried her bottom lip from in between her teeth. "Oh, what the hell." She said as she pulled Robb to her kissing him softly at first until he took control, pulling her into him but also pushing her up against her door holding tightly to her waist as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Morgana moaned softly as Robb ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance before diving in as she moaned tangling his tongue with her own tongue. Morgana pulled him closer and lifted one of legs up on to his hip, only to pause as she suddenly realised what she'd done. She went to lower it but Robb's hand stopped her as he grabbed her knee and pulled it back onto his hip moaning at how she was kissing the life out of him and pressing himself more into her body trapping her against himself and the door. He moaned again at the feel of her body pressed against his as he kissed along her jaw to ear and down her neck.

He smirked when she moaned loudly when he got to her pulse point her hips automatically thrusted against his own. "You like that Ana?" He asked his voice husky with need and lust as he continued to kiss down her neck to her collar bone. "Hmm." Morgana moaned softly her hips hit against his again causing Robb to growl his own hips snapping against hers. Before either one from them could say anything they heard a loud cough from behind them causing them to jump apart, Morgana's face bright red as she hid it in Robb's chest as they turned to who had interrupted them; it was Jon and her guards.

Though Jon was looking anywhere but the couple in front of him, his face as red as Morgana's. "Lord Stark wishes to see you Robb before you retire." He said as he turned to walk away. "He is in his chambers." Jon added as he hurried to his own room after bidding the two goodnight. Sighing Robb turned back to his love this time placing a soft kiss upon her lips. "I shall see you in the morning my Love." Robb says as he held her door open for her placing one last kiss upon her lips. "Pleasant dreams Ana."

"Goodnight Rob. I love you." Morgana says softly as she kissed him one last time enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. "I love you too Ana." He said letting her go, he staid until the door was shut. "Goodnight Sir Lancelot." He said before he made his way to his father's chambers. "Goodnight My Lord. Don't worry no harm will come to her with me here." He called after Robb who nodded gratefully.

He could not wait until they were married and the Royals were gone he hated seeing Morgana who was the strongest woman he knew so terrified. 'The next week could not come quickly enough.' He thought as he knocked on his mother's and father's chambers.

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding

Chapter Two, The Wedding.

Morgana lay in bed tossing and turning her Raven locks tangling across her pillow as whimpered in her sleep, her eyes fluttering and glowing slightly before she jumped awake screaming at the terrible things she saw. She clutched at her chest her eyes unseeing as she continued to scream. The door slammed open and in ran Sir Lancelot, her maid Allana, Catelyn and Robb. The two males with swords pulled searching the room for who had dared to enter Lady Morgana's chambers while Allana ran over to soothe Morgana who seemed to be struggling to come out of this one as she started to cry.

"Morgana! Morgana! It's okay shh." Allana tried to soothe her mistress and friend to little success but she did seem to calm down slightly when Robb took her into her arms. "I thought her night terrors had stopped." Catelyn whispered feeling sorry for her good-daughter. Robb stroked Morgana's hair soothingly as he tried to calm enough so he could tell them what she saw. He'd learned from Allana long ago how to help her after her night terrors though he always thought there was more to it then that. "These aren't normal night terrors mother. I think Old Nan is right, I think Ana is a Seer. It's not that farfetched as she already has magic and is extremely powerful." Robb told his mother softly though that did not soothe the worries of anyone in the room.

For they knew that most would use Morgana for their own gain. She was the last Dragon and she also a very powerful witch who also seemed to be a powerful Seer. "You don't have to stay mother, Allanna I'll stay with Ana." Robb told them as Ana was just starting to calm down. "I won't do anything mother." Robb swore as he saw her pierced lips. Before Catelyn could say anything Morgana sniffles as she slowly stopped crying though she was no less hysterical as she mumbled under her breath. "Ana my love what was it about?" Robb asked as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. "It was horrible. There were loads of them, they were every where turning people. We have to warn them." Morgana cried as she tried to get out of bed but Robb stopped her pulling her closer to him.

"Warn who my Lady?" Sir Lancelot asked confused. "What are they?"

"White Walkers. We have to warn Benjen and the Nights Watch. More come everyday." Morgana warned her eyes wide and frightened. Robb held her tighter as he thought how her previous dreams had come true and wished that this wasn't one of those times. Catelyn seeing that Morgana wasn't going to calm down any time soon asked Allana to fetch a strong Dreamless sleep draught from Maester Luwin that Morgana had brewed. "If you stay here Robb you're not to consummate until you're wedding night." Catelyn warned her son, though she knew he wouldn't but she warned him nonetheless.

Seeing as she wasn't needed she bid everyone goodnight and sent one last warning look to her son as she made her way back to her own chambers no doubt Ned was getting ready to come charging down to see what was wrong. Once Allana returned with the sleeping draught Robb helped Morgana drink it before climbing under the covers with her. Allana and Sir Lancelot bid the Lord and Lady goodnight as they left the room. "Its okay my love. You're safe." Robb soothed again smiling as Morgana snuggled up against him, falling asleep almost as soon as her head laid on his chest. Pulling Morgana closer Robb soon drifted off to sleep.

"Is that the Taragyren girl fighting with your bastard Ned?" King Robert asked his friend as they walked along the gallery. A proud grin spread across the Lord of Winterfell's face. "It is." He said simply as they rounded the corner so they could get a better look they saw Tyrion standing there watching the fight.

"She is rather talented with that sword." Tyrion commented impressed as they watched as the young woman disarm Jon with a fast and peculiar move where he was trapped between his sword and her own. "She's been training with them since she was ten. She came to me and Cat asking why she could not learn sword fighting and archery as women can still die by the sword even if they didn't learn how to defend themselves.

After talking it over with Cat, we decided she could lean as long as she kept up with her lessons with Septon Mordame." Ned informed them. "She quickly became the best at sword fighting and archery. She is even training Arya and Bran and will train Rickon once old enough. Morgana may not be a Stark by blood but she was always meant to join our family she has the Stark spirit, and Arya is exactly like Lyanna. Before she started training she refused to do her lessons now she stays for them even if she doesn't want to." Ned said with a laugh.

Things were quiet between the three men as they watch Jon leave the ring and for Arya and Bran to take his place wooden swords in their hands. Both Robert and Tyrion were surprised how quickly they got into the fighting stance without prompting. They were even more surprised at the young woman's next words. "What does a wolf hunt?" Morgana asked twirling the wooden sword around her fingers smiling proudly at the two before her. "Deer." Both Arya and Bran answered. "They are light and quick on their feet so a wolf has to be lighter and quicker. We're wolves so we have to be light and quick." The two finished before they attacked.

"The mantra seems to work." Tyrion mused as he watched the two young Starks fight the Lady Morgana. He was surprised to see her and the youngest Stark daughter in tunics and trousers, though the Lady Morgana had a corset vest over the top which Tyrion would bet had a breast plate hidden within the fabric. "Morgana told me it helped Arya and Bran focus." Ned said proudly at his soon to be good-daughter. The three continued to watch the training until Morgana took a piece of cloth off of her wrist and used it as a blind fold as Robb, Jon and Theon now entered the ring while Arya and Bran left cheering for the young woman to beat the three men.

"I have never seen this training before." Robert commented thinking they were going to use the wooden swords though he and Tyrion startled when the four pulled out their swords. Looking to Ned they saw he seemed completely relaxed as if this had happened before. "The girls mad she could get injured or injure one of them." Robert cried attracting Cersei and Jamie's attention who had come looking for their brother.

"A warrior is not truly a warrior unless they can fight well with one of their senses taken away the same as if they had all their senses." Ned commented proudly.

"This madness. The girl is not acting how she should be as the next Lady of Winterfell. Why are you standing here watching when you should be stopping this and punishing them?" Queen Cersei complained.

"Quiet woman." Robert snapped glaring at his wife. "If Ned sees no problem with the girls learning to defend themselves then I see no problem we may even learn something."

They continued to watch as Morgana expertly defended herself from the three men while blindfolded and even took out Theon Greyjoy, but instead of staying down like he was supposed to, he got back up fighting more viciously and ended up catching Morgana on the arm leaving a small cut. "CHEAT!" Arya and Bran screamed at the Greyjoy boy who had a smirk on his face though it was soon wiped off as Morgana stuck her sword in the ground before leaping backwards so her hands were on the ground and swinging her legs under Theon's sending him to the ground in a heap. She seemed to smirk at him before she continued to fight against Robb and Jon looking like she was doing a deadly dance as she twirled and fought with them.

"I wonder how she will defeat them this time." Ned mused. "The three of them are evenly matched in skill as they've helped each other to better their skills; erased their flaws. They've done everything possible to better each other in sword fighting and archery to the point they can go hours fighting and not tire from it, their ideas were that if everything went to hell they would make sure they were prepared for everything and would survive any battle. In training they usually tie or they would be fighting for hours though Morgana comes up with inventive ways to beat them." Ned informed the others proudly.

They watched as Morgana let them close in on her before quickly ducking down elbowing them in the gut, twirling her sword disarming them both one after the other, then spinning out of the way on her knees and picking up the two swords she now held along with her own in quick succession. The watching crowd cheered for their Lady, the loudest being the younger Stark children and the wolves howling happily as Morgana stood taking off her blindfold. She smiled and hugged Jon and handed him his sword back and then handing Robb his. He picked her up twirling her around before kissing her on the lips.

The group watching them noticed that young Jon and Robb had smiles on their faces not deterred that they had been beaten, instead they glared at the Greyjoy boy as Robb checked on Morgana's arm once he'd set her down. The guests of Winterfell watched curiously as Arya handed Robb something who smiled at his little sister and set about cleaning and treating his betrothed's arm. From what they could gather all the Stark children, including the bastard thought very highly and cared a great deal for the Lady Morgana.

"You look amazing Morgana." Allana gushed as her Lady stood in front of her in her wedding dress, her wrap around her shoulders. "Robb won't know what hit him. He is extremely lucky to have you."

"Thank you Lana." Morgana said blushing slightly. "I'm lucky to have him as well." She hugged her friend tightly she couldn't believe she and Robb were getting married today. There was knock on her door and Allana rushed to open it reveal Benjen who would be escorting Morgana down to the Godswood where Robb was waiting for her.

"You look stunning My Lady Morgana. My nephew is very lucky to be marrying you this day." Benjen complemented. He chuckled when a blush rose on her cheeks. "Thank you." Morgana said nervously.

"It is okay to be nervous, My Lady." Allana told her as she moved to untuck her friends hair from under the wrap, knowing her friend would be happy, excited and nervous all in one. Morgana didn't say anything just nodded but she had a wide grin on her face. "Come My Lady it is time." Benjen told her holding out his arm. He was extremely happy when the Lady Morgana had asked him to escort her on her wedding day, as a member of the Nights Watch he would never get to do this as he would never have any children, but this was a great honour as he got to take part in his nephews wedding by bringing him his bride.

Entering the Godswood they saw everybody standing as they walked down to the heart tree where they would be married in front of. As his bride walked towards him on the arm of his uncle, Robb knew he'd never find any one else that would hold a candle to Morgana she was absolutely stunning and couldn't believe she was actually marrying him, it looked like a Goddess was walking towards him. "Who gives this young woman away?" Lord Eddard Stark asked as he would conduct over the wedding. "I do." Benjen said as he took her wrap and placed her hand in Robb's before they were tied together. "Who takes this woman? Lady Morgana Laelyn Taragyren?" Lord Eddard Stark asked again.

"I do." Robb answered smiling happily at Morgana. "I Robb Eddard Stark, Heir to Winterfell take Lady Morgana Laelyn Taragyren as my wife."

"And do you take this man?" Eddard asked Morgana.

"I do. I Morgana Laelyn Taragyren take Robb Eddard Stark as my husband." Morgana said happily as she looked at Robb as their hands were unbound.

Robb draped his family's cloak over shoulders signalling he'd taken her under his wing and under his family's protection as they kneeled before the heart tree as they said a silent pray to the Old Gods. After a few minutes they stood once more Eddard handing them a goblet that they both drank from. "In sight of the Old Gods and all gathered I Lord of Winterfell now pronounce you man and wife." Eddard said happily as a cheer erupted throughout the Godswood from his family and bannerman.

Smiling Robb took Morgana into his arms kissing her passionately. Wrapping his arm around her waist as she ran her's through his hair both moaning softly as they kissed deeper, they soon had to pull back as the need for air became to great but they didn't pull away too far as they rested their heads against each other as they stared into each other's eyes for a moment just getting used to the fact that they were finally married before Robb swept Morgana up into his arms laughing as his wife screeched a little and hit lightly him on the chest. "It's tradition my Love." Robb laughed as he carried his wife towards the Great Hall.

"I think you just made that up." Morgana giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder as everyone followed the newly married couple towards the Great Hall for the Wedding Feast. "So I just wanted my new wife in my arms." Robb shrugged not sorry though his smile spread wider at her giggle.

The Wedding feast was a rowdy affair as the Stark bannerman celebrated the marriage of their future Lord and Lady and the possible new heir of Winterfell to come. Robb and Morgana were greeted and congratulated by a many Lord and Lady, even Robb's family from Riverun and Morgana's family the Martells had traveled all the way to Winterfell to congratulate the pair on their Wedding. The feast had been elaborate affair with a four course meal and quite a lot of wine and ale casks had been brought up from the stores, but thanks to Morgana and her magic which only close family knew about it had not depleted their winter stores too much with winter coming.

The feast was now winding down now Robb and Morgana had just finished their tenth dance when the King stood from his seat swaying quiet a bit. "It is time for the Bedding Ceremony!" He called out to the Hall at large as everyone cheered though Robb stopped anyone from coming near his wife as he would be the only one to undress his wife and he would only do so in their new chambers. With that he took Morgana's hand and led the way to their chambers his father smiling proudly at his eldest son.

Upon entering the room Robb was happy to find that someone no doubt Allanna had lit a fire in the hearth and had put extra fur blankets on the bed as it was becoming colder. Turning to his wife Robb took off the cloak throwing it over a chair as he took his wife into his arms kissing her passionately as they walked back to the bed stripping of clothes as they went. Reaching the bed Morgana crawled up on to it until she lay in the middle of the bed as Robb crawled up over her resting on his arms as he admired the woman before him. Both were panting slightly with lust as Robb leaned down to kiss her once more.

Morgana moaned as Robb left her mouth and kissed all over her neck leaving little marks over her neck claiming her as his. He kissed down her neck to her collar bone to her right shoulder then did the same on reverse with her left before kissing down the valley between her breasts. He kissed and licked her right breast smirking as she moaned and arched into him as he sucked on her nipple while his hand played with her other nipple before switching. By now Morgana was a panting and moaning mess head tossing back and forth on the pillow one leg over Robb's hip as he kissed down her body till he got to her most secret place. He kissed her mound and the inside of her thighs groaning at the smell of her as one finger slipped inside her.

"You're so wet and tight for me love." Robb groaned his voice husky. "Ana my love you know there has never been anyone but you. I'm as new to this as you are." He told suddenly nervous for he was worried he would hurt her as he'd never been with another woman unlike others his age, he has been with Morgana since their early teens. "I know my love." Morgana said she sat up and kissed Robb firmly on the lips. "I know it hurts the first time your mother has warned me but I know you'd never hurt me." Morgana told him and that was all the encouragement he needed as he went back to rubbing her clit and licking her with his tongue while he opened her up with his fingers first one finger then a second a while after.

"Gods you taste so good Ana." Robb moaned against her as he went back to tasting his wife who arched her body up as she came for the first time in her life. "Robb!" Morgana screamed as Robb ate her out furiously tasting all her juices as her body racked from her orgasm. Once she had calmed down Robb pulled back up and kissed her passionately as Morgana gripped his shoulders tightly leaving little crescent shapes on his shoulders not that he cared. "Are you ready my love?" Robb asked softly as Morgana's violet eyes glowed brightly with lust her legs resting on his hips. "Yes Robb." Morgana breathed her breath hitching at the pain she felt as Robb slowly breached her.

"I'm sorry my love." Robb said softly kissing away the tears she didn't know had fallen as he was finally fully seated within her he hated hurting her. After a while the pain started to subside and Morgana raised her hips against Robb's moaning when he moaned deeper within her and there was no pain. "Move Robb." Morgana moaned, kissing him passionately as Robb started thrust against his wife gently at first, moaning as he slid deeper into her. It has been hard to stay still inside of her she was so tight and wet but he had done it happily as he hadn't wanted to hurt her. "Harder, faster Robb." Morgana moaned as she was once again close again.

Robb complied with his wife as he was close as well as he thrusted harder and fast into her moaning in time with his wife as she lifted her legs higher on his hips causing him to slip deeper into her hitting her g-spot and cervix holding her hips tightly as they both came at the same time moaning each other's name. Robb let go of his wife's hips wincing at the hand print bruises on her hips he rested on his hands as he kissed her softly on the lips as they caught their breath. "I'm sorry my love." Robb whispered with a pointed look at her hips. "It's fine Robb." Morgana replied as she kissed him again. "I love you Robb."

Robb smiled and kissed her again as he slowly pulled out of her. "I love you too Morgana." He said as he got up to get a cloth to gently clean her up and then himself before getting into bed and pulling the covers over them. He wrapped his arms around Morgana as she snuggled into him her head resting on his chest as she listened to his heart beat. Carefully undoing the remaining braids in her hair Robb ran his fingers through her hair kissing her forehead as he held his wife close.

"Goodnight my lovely wife I love you, sweet dreams." Robb said against her forehead throwing the beads and ties to the floor that he'd taken out of her hair. "Goodnight my handsome husband I love you too and sweet dreams." Morgana replied as kissed Robb's chiselled chest that was sprinkled with auburn hair as they both fell into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms as they started their first night as husband and wife.


	3. Chapter 3: Dragon Eggs

Chapter Three, Dragon Eggs

Morgana panted as she laid against Robb's chest as they tried to catch their breath back after another three rounds of love making that morning. Morgana snuggled against Robb as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close as he kissed her forehead. "That was the best wake up call ever." Robb laughed as he kissed Morgana passionately on the lips. "Mmm. It was." Morgana said in a breathy whisper against his lips causing Robb to chuckle once more. They were brought out of their little world by a knock on their bedroom door. "Theon go away!" Robb shouted. "I'm still angry at you!"

"It's not Theon, My Lord." Sir Arthur's voice called through the door.

Robb sighed throwing his head against the pillows all he wanted was to spend quiet time with his wife but he knew her Guards were probably worried about her. Making sure the covers fully covered his wife's naked form he allowed them to enter. "Come in." He called clearly, he was not surprised to see Sir Arthur to enter with Sir William and Sir Lancelot but what did surprise him was the large red chest that Sir Lancelot carried into the room. Grey Wind entered ahead of them laying down on the bed Morgana had made for him on the floor at the end of their bed. "I would never hurt her." Robb told them seriously.

"We know." Sir William assured. "Your wolf wanted in and we wanted to give the Lady Morgana her present to celebrate your marriage away from the Kings eyes." Sir William continued as Sir Lancelot carefully placed the chest on the floor. "Dragons." Morgana breathed as she climbed out of bed as if in a trance as she didn't put any robe on to cover herself. Her three guards turned their backs to her as she climbed out of bed out of respect. "Yes My Lady." Sir Lancelot answered bewildered at how she knew as they hadn't opened the chest.

Robb quickly climbed out of bed throwing a blanket over his wife not caring about his own naked form for the sake of his wife. Once he was satisfied she was fully covered he put on some trousers as he watched her open the chest as if in some kind of trance revealing three dragon eggs. One white, one green and one black and red which she carefully carried over to the fully formed fire and placed each one in the fire with her bare hands. Robb let out a strangled yell as he ran to his wife to check her hands to see not a mark on them. The three guards had turned at Robb's yell in time to see Morgana summon one of Robb's daggers as she sliced her palm open letting three drops to land on each egg before healing her hand.

The four men tried calling her name but she did not seem to hear them as she sat back and watched the eggs as they started to crack and little chirps could be heard before three dragons came tumbling out of the eggs. Morgana blinked her eyes rapidly taking in the sight of the three dragons before her; one pure white the smallest of the dragons, one a forest green colour which was the largest out of the three and the other a black and red dragon that was smaller the green dragon but bigger than the White dragon. She sighed as she rested against Robb's chest as she took in the sight before her and what her magic had compelled her to do. "My Lady what you just did means you are the true Dragon, the Mother of Dragon as only a true Taragyren could hatch dragons from their eggs and these eggs and long since turned to stone." Sir Arthur said his voice filled with awe as the three knights kneeled before their Queen.

"I only did what my magic told me to do. It felt right." Morgana told them slightly confused as she looked at the three kneeling before her before turning her eyes on to her husband. "You are amazing my love." Robb smiled as he kissed her passionately. "We'll have to keep them hidden in here while the Royals are here I will not give them any excuse to harm you." Robb said fiercely his blue eyes looking like shards of ice in his anger he wished they would leave already. Morgana summoned some meat to feed Grey Wind and her new dragons, they looked adorable as they tumbled about uncertainly, she knew from her past life that they would not stay small for long.

"Where is Robb?" Theon Greyjoy complained loudly. "He is supposed to be here training."

"Robb is still with his new wife. I believe they have not left their chambers all morning." Tyrion answered as he walked by.

"How would you know Imp?" Theon growled angrily.

"Simple really." Tyrion said mockingly ignoring the overused insult. "They were not at breakfast and it is nearly noon and their door still has remained shut, I believe Lady Morgana's maid had brought the breakfast to their room then left. Ah look, here they come now." He said smugly as he pointed in the distance where you could just see Robb walking hand in hand with Morgana. A happy look on both their faces though Robb's had a slight smugness to them and Morgana's hair was more curly today though she'd tried to tame it by placing it in a braid.

"My Lady." Tyrion bowed to Morgana as he kissed her hand once he'd reached them. "You look lovely this afternoon his do you fare?" He couldn't deny that rumours were true Lady Morgana was indeed a goddess especially dressed in a green velvet dress her thick cloak over her shoulders. "Very well thank you. Yourself?" Morgana asked politely.

"Very well thank you. Lord Robb yourself?" Tyrion asked.

"Fine thank you. Though I would be better if your nephew had not been waiting outside our chambers and stopped leering at my wife. He may be the Prince but if he continues I will teach him some manners." Robb growled.

"I will deal with him immediately thank you for bringing this to my attention." With that said he walked off in search of his horrible nephew. "Where have you been?" Theon demanded of Robb. Turning the newly weds attention to him. "You weren't at breakfast and you missed the daily training with me and Jon and you nearly missed the hunt."

"I do not have to answer to you Theon." Robb snapped. "I am allowed to spend time with my wife and I will not be going on the hunt."

"Why not?" Theon demanded angrily. "It's the first day after your marriage and already you've changed and not for the better. What's so different now that you can't go hunt with the rest of us?"

"The difference is I do not wish to hunt today. I wish to eat with my wife and learning what we will need when my father goes to Kings Landing now if you excuse us we have things we need to do." With that said they headed off to Maester Luwin's tower so they could indeed learn what they would need to do when Ned leaves but also so Morgana could stock up on her potions.

"We're finally alone." Robb whispered into Morgana's ear his arms wrapped around her waist as she bottled up the lady potion in a unbreakable vile. Morgana laughed softly waving her hand over the cauldron, knifes and spoons setting them to clean themselves. "We were alone all morning apart from when the dragons hatched." Morgana said softly waving her hand once more over the viles making them float over to the correct shelves with the others. "Hmm. I know but you're my wife and I want to spend...every...moment...with...you." Robb said in between kissing down her neck from her ear causing her to moan her head moving to the side allowing Robb better access as she pressed against him feeling his hardness against her back.

"Someone's excited." Morgana said breathlessly as Robb nipped at her neck. "Is it my fault if I have a goddess for a wife who is absolutely ravishing. Beautiful does not do you justice Ana." He thrusted his hips against Morgana's and sucked her neck at her pulse point smirking against her neck as she let out a rather loud moan. Turning in his arms her cheeks reddened from lust and embarrassment but her eyes shown with lust and love for her new husband as she kissed him furiously her magic reacting automatically locked and silenced the room, while turning off the fire and cleaning the table.

Taking notice of this Robb now smirked widely at Morgana as she hit him lightly on the chest. "Now who's excited?" He asked with a laugh before taking her into his arms once more kissing her passionately tongues and teeth clanging together. Her hands ran through Robb's hair making his already curly hair even messier while Robb's hands were unlacing Morgana's dress which soon slipped from her body. "Here?" Morgana asked uncertainly her eyes flicking to the door. "No one will see love your magic has already locked and silenced the door." Robb assured her kissing her firmly on the lips.

"And if your magic hadn't locked it and someone walked in I would make them regret it." Robb promised. Seemingly reassured Morgana kissed her husband as she unlaced his shirt before tanking it off of him before turning her attention to his trousers as she unlaced them and used her magic to banish them to the floor. Robb laughed kissing her again as he lifted her up onto the table gently laying her down as he kissed down her body causing her moan and toss her head about on the table. "No teasing please Robb please." Morgana moaned her eyes blown wide with lust. "As you wish my love." Robb said huskily as he sheathed himself within her, both of them moaning loudly as Robb immediately started thrusting inside of her.

Both of them knew they were too far gone for soft lovemaking like this morning, they new neither would last long. Their pace was hard and first that the table scrapped against the floor their moans loudly filling the room along with smack against skin. Robb groaned as Morgana tightened around him knowing that she was close and he was not too far behind, he kissed along her neck nipping slightly as he whispered into her ear. "Come for me love." Robb whispered which was her undoing as orgasmed moaning Robb's name loudly her juices flooding Robb's cock as she tightened almost painfully around him.

Robb's thrust lost their rhythm as he chased his own release he thrust inside her for a fourth time going deeper into her as he lifted her legs higher on his waist as he came deep inside of her moaning her name against her neck. He rested on his arms so he didn't crush her with his weight kissing her lovingly on the lips. Pulling back slightly he brushed her hair out of her face, "I love you Ana." He told her as he rubbed his thumb on her cheek bone smiling happily. Morgana smiled his favourite smile as she ran her hand through his hair. "I love you too Robb." She said softly as she pulled his head down for another kiss.

They finally pulled back from each other when they needed to breathe Morgana waved her hand over them cleaning them up before they started to get dressed. "I could get used to that." Robb laughed teasingly as Morgana elbowed him. "Turn around Ana love." Robb said suggesting to the ties of her dress. Kissing him on the lips she did as he asked moving her hair out of the way so he could lace her up. They had just finished dressing when there was a knock on the door and Arya's voice floated through it. "Robb, Ana open up we know you're there." Arya demanded. Sighing Robb shook his head as Morgana unlocked the door as Robb reached it opening it to allow all of his siblings into the room wondering what they could want.

"What is it?" Robb asked as he closed the door once his siblings had entered the room. "Is it true?" Arya demanded almost bouncing on the spot. "Is it true you have dragons?"

"Arya!" Sansa hisses at her sister she couldn't believe how open her sister was being about this. If anyone heard then Robb and Morgana could be in serious trouble. Robb wrapped his arms around Morgana's waist as she leaned against him. "How did you find out?" He asked seriously a frown on his face.

"We saw Allana going into your room when we went looking for you both." Bran explained. "She had a tray of raw meat which Arya and I found curious, so we entered Sansa was with Rickon when she saw us so followed after."

"They are so cute." Arya said excitedly. "What will you name them?"

"Does anyone else know?" Robb demanded of his siblings. "Have you told anyone else?"

"No," Sansa said shaking her head. "Allana and Sir Arthur, Sir Lancelot and Sir William made us swear. We won't tell anyone." Sansa promised.

"Thank you." Morgana said gratefully. "I don't know what to call them yet. Maybe you could all help me look after them when Robb and I are busy." Morgana suggested to four very excited nods. "Right off you go dinner will be ready soon and we need to finish clearing up. Remember, don't tell anyone especially with the Royals here." Morgana said kissing each good-sibling on the head before they left the room with wide smiles on their face. "You're too good with them." Rob said smiling. "I can't wait to we have one of our own." He placed a hand over Morgana's stomach smiling happily as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Neither can I." Morgana told him happily as she laced her fingers with his.

A month later disaster struck Winterfell. Bran had fallen off of the tower he'd been climbing while the men were out hunting, Robb joining them this time though he did so reluctantly as he didn't want to leave Morgana who was exhausted more than normal. They had now been married just over a month and this was the first time Morgana had been ill in a long while and it concerned him greatly. Now though he had returned to Winterfell after the hunt only to be given the news that Bran had fallen from the tower. On his way to his brothers chambers he'd checked in with his wife only for her to insist on coming with him. "What happened?" Morgana asked as she and Robb ran into Bran's chambers.

"He was found at the bottom of the tower." Maester Luwin informed them.

"But Bran's climbed that tower a dozen times he's never fallen from it." Robb said confused.

"I might be able to heal him." Morgana told them as she made her way to the head of the bed and sat next to Summer who was lying beside Bran whining softly. "Shh. It's okay girl Bran will be fine." Morgana soothed as she ran her hand through the direwolf's fur for a moment before turning to Bran. She placed one hand over his head and the other over his legs she closed her eyes and muttered a spell that the other occupants of the room couldn't understand.

It felt like hours before Morgana pulled back from Bran utterly exhausted but in reality was only an hour. She reached into the bag she'd brought with her and poured numerous potions down his throat before sitting back with a heavy sigh her eyes barely staying open, she didn't understand why she was so tired. "I've done all I can." Morgana told them tiredly stifling a yawn. "I've put him into a coma to let his mind and body heal on their own from the ordeal but he will wake up on his own when he is fully healed. I've healed his legs and the bottom of his spine as best I could we'll have to wait for him to wake up to know if he can walk."

"Thank you Ana." Catelyn said holding the tired young woman in a hug. She was concerned for her good-daughter who was more tired than normal. "Get some rest. Now we don't need you falling ill on us. You go ahead to your rooms I just need to talk to Robb and Maester Luwin." Catelyn told the young woman.

Robb helped his wife up off of the bed walking her to the door where he asked Sir Arthur to escort her to their rooms safely and he would be along shortly. "What is it mother?" Robb asked once the door was closed once more. "You need to look after her she appears rather unwell." Catelyn said sternly.

"If she gets worse I will run tests My Lady. But I suggest keep a fire going in your room and lots of blankets." Maester Luwin instructed Robb who thanked him and left after his wife budding them both a good night. "You need to rest My Lady." Maester Luwin instructed Catelyn now. "Morgana has healed him the best she can as I have I. He will be fine."

"What if something happens neither of you know about I need to be here." Catelyn said finally ending all discussion. Sighing as he knew she would not change her mind Maester Luwin bid her farewell before departing himself. He hoped for everyone that they would soon come out of this and that no one would find out about the three new dragons that resided in the castle walls for all their sakes.

 **What should the three dragons be called?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Royal Departure

Chapter Four, The Royal Departure

"What're you going to name them?" Jon asked his good-sister as he stroked the green dragon who was perched on his knee. Jon, Sansa, Arya and Rickon were sat on the floor along with their direwolves in Robb and Morgana's room. They had come to see how Morgana was as she was ill once more and to help with the dragons. "We're not sure just yet." Robb answered his brother as he sat beside Morgana on the bed making sure his wife didn't move from the bed. "You really should see Maester Luwin Ana." Jon said with a frown not liking seeing her so ill.

"I will if I'm no better in a week." Morgana replied stubbornly running her fingers through Rickon's hair who was curled up beside her. She wondered if it was what she thought it was. Robb and Jon sighed both sharing a look as they knew how stubborn she was.

Just as Robb was about to try and convince his wife again to see Maester Luwin or at least do a spell to see what was wrong a shadowy figure materialised within the room covered in a dark black cloak and holding a sheathed sword. Acting immediately Robb and Jon leapt from their spots and pulled out their swords pointing them at the intruder, Arya copying her brothers and doing the same as they stood in front of the bed. All the wolves growled at the intruder just waiting to attack. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Robb asked in a dangerous voice.

The intruder ignored him which angered Robb more, as the intruder turned to his sick wife. "Hello Mistress. I bring you a gift from your ancestors of this time. This is Dark Sister, only a true Taragyren Princess can use it. I fear you will he needing it in the coming months." The intruder spoke showing of the valyrien sword before it disappeared only to reappear on the bed beside Morgana. "Who are you?" Robb growled.

"I am Death." The intruder now known as Death says simply. Everyone except Morgana froze as they looked at the being before them. "You are not taking my wife." Robb said desperately.

"I have not come to take my Mistress I have come to warn her and you. I am sorry Mistress a war is brewing one I did not foresee. You must beware not everyone is as they seem." Death spoke solemnly never looking away from Morgana's grim face. "Mistress?" Arya asked confused.

"I'm the Mistress of Death. It's what this mark means." Morgana told them showing them the mark on her wrist.

"I'm sorry I didn't say before." She apologised sadly it Jon and the rest of her good-siblings; she had told Robb when they were teens and for his credit he had taken it rather well and had told her that it changed nothing how he felt about her, instead it showed what a brave and kind girl she was for over coming everything in her past life and what had happened when she was young.

"You haven't come to take my wife." Robb asked once more sheathing his sword as he now had calmed down enough to hear what was being said but was frightened why Death was here. "No, Robb. I have not come to take her or your brother Bran instead I have come with a warning and to tell you all the truth as no one seems to be doing so.

Jon you are not Eddard's bastard son. Instead you are Morgana's older half brother, your father is Rhaegar Taragyren and your mother is Lyanna Stark, when she was dying she made Eddard promise to take you in and protect you. Knowing she loved you dearly he swore on his life and took you in making everyone believe you were his bastard. I know this is a shock but it is the truth. I am telling you this so you are all prepared for what's to come and for you all to know the truth, you must know in your heart this to be true for you have always felt different. And I can not lie especially to my Mistress.

Beware there will be a war brewing soon you all know this from Morgana as she is a Seer. Beware of the Lannisters. You must tell no one of this and must act as if you have done before, Mistress tell the rest the truth it will help." And with that Death was gone leaving everyone confused and worried about what was to come. "Why must he be so cryptic!" Morgana complained. She sighed as she told the story of her past life leaving nothing out when Robb threw a look at her. When she finished Jon kneeled in front of the bed and hugged his newly informed sister tightly and wiped away her tears. When had she cried? She didn't realise.

"Nothing like that will ever happen to you again Ana I swear it, you'll never feel the pain of being tortured or of someone you love dying again. I have always thought of you as a little sister but now I know you are in fact my little sister I'll make sure just as hard to never let those days come." Jon swore.

"Now I have more back up about getting you to see Maester Luwin." Robb said happily as he held his wife in his arms causing her to groan and bury her face into his neck causing everyone to laugh.

"When you're better can you take me flying?" Arya asked with a gleam in her eyes ignoring the stern looks from Robb, Jon and Sansa and smiling when her good-sister fully relaxed and laughed. "You're even more like a warrior princess now with that sword." Sansa said breathlessly as she too hugged her good-sister getting Morgana to fully relax, everyone hated seeing Morgana so worried about them not excepting her, how could they not? They loved her she was family even more so now she'd married Robb. Sansa just hoped that she too would be as lucky and as happy as Ana was.

(A week later)

Robb sighed as he looked to his wife who was curled up asleep in their bed. She'd been taken rather ill again during the night as she'd woken up and brought up all that she had for dinner, the same had been happening for a couple of days now and everyone was deeply concerned for her, Robb especially and would be calling for Maester Luwin as soon as she awakes. Seating himself beside her on the bed he gently took her hand and brushed some of her Raven locks out of her face. Morgana stirred slightly before her eyes fluttered open, a yawn spreading across her face as she stretched. "Robb?" Morgana asked her voice hoarse from sleep.

"I'm here my love." Robb soothed kissing the back of her hand before helping her sit up slowly. "How're you feeling today my love?" He asked but no sooner had the words left his mouth Morgana's face tinged green and Robb rushed to get the bowel for which she promptly emptied her stomach into. "It's okay my love." Robb soothed as he rubbed her back soothingly and held her hair out of her face. Once she was finished and was only dry heaving did she finally sit back against the pillows and vanished the contents of the bowel expecting the glass of water her concerned husband handed her.

"Thank you." Morgana whispered as she took a sip from the glass.

"How are you feeling now darling?" Robb asked as he placed the glass on the bedside table.

"A little better." Morgana assured with a weak smile. Sighing as he knew his wife too well now he kissed her forehead and re-took her hand holding it securely in his as if he was afraid she'd slip away or something. "I'm going to get Maester Luwin this has gone on for too long now Ana. I'm worried about you, everyone is." Robb said firmly he would not be moved from this.

"Robb wait." Morgana said hurriedly reaching out for his hand again as he went to get up. "No Ana. You're ill and I will no longer risk your health I am getting Maester Luwin." He said seriously.

"I just meant I can do a detection spell that will tell me what's wrong." Morgana told him as he sat beside her again and nodded telling her without words to perform the spell she waved her hand over her body a piece of parchment appearing in the air next to her. Grasping the parchment Morgana's eyes widened and her face held shock as she read over the contents.

"What is it?" Robb asked noticing his wife's expression. "Ana? What's wrong?" He asked yet again but received no answer. His worry and concern increased as Morgana's eyes began to fill with tears, fearing the worse Robb rushed to kneel on the floor taking the parchment from her slackened grip placing it on the bed without even looking at it he took both her hands in his. "Anna please tell me love we can get you better if you just tell me." Robb said slightly panicked. As if sensing their masters worry Grey Wind jumped up on the bed curling up next to Morgana and the three dragons, who were now the size of cats flew over on to the bed curling themselves up on her lap cooing softly as a Grey Wind whined.

Shaking herself out of her shock a wide smile spread across her face confusing Robb even more he was about to ask her again when she finally spoke. "I'm with child." Morgana said softly watching Robb for his reaction, they may have discussed it a while a go but she was still nervous. Blinking a few times a wide smile erupted on to his face as he kissed her passionately before pulling back and resting his head on her's smiling tenderly at his wife. "It says I'm a month and a half along." Morgana continued. Robb's smile if possible spread even wider as he kissed her again.

"This is amazing Ana I love you so much." He said happily tears in his own eyes as he placed a hand on her still flat stomach. "I love you too." Morgana whispered placing her own hand over his and interlocking their fingers much like they had done a couple of weeks before.

"Have you named them yet?" Arya asked Morgana referring to the dragons she and Rickon were helping feeding. Sansa was with Joffery and Robb was with Jon and Theon discussing plans with their father now that it was announced at breakfast that Morgana was with child. "I have actually." Morgana smiled stroking Grey Wind's head. The wolves had become exceedingly more protective of Morgana the last month and now they knew why Grey Wind and his brothers Shaggydog and Ghost, and sisters Lady and Nymeria; expect Summer who stayed with Bran.

Followed Morgana around all the time she was rarely seen without at least one direwolf following behind her and Rickon who had started following her around even more lately clinging to her skirts and crying, not that she blamed the poor boy.

She pulled Rickon closer to her who smiled and snuggled in close to her resting his hand on her stomach as if he would feel the baby that resides there. "It's too early yet." Morgana told him softly as she kissed the boys head. "What have you named the dragons?" He asked bringing the conversation back to the dragons and their names. "The white dragon as she's the only girl I've named her Aithusa. Which means, 'In light of the sun' in the dragons tongue. The black and red dragon I've named Ragnarok, I thought it went well with some of the wolves names.

And the forest green dragon as he's the largest; Maraedor. It's for my family in my past life and it means Marauder, it's the group they had formed.'" Morgana told them smiling when the dragons trilled in agreement to their names. They were getting rather big and were already almost doubled in size in a couple if weeks. "So A-Aithusa, Ragnarok and Maraedor " Rickon said slowly as he struggled over the words slightly. Morgana smiled and nodded praising the young boy beside her as she kissed his head and Arya's. "Arya I want you and Sansa to leave Nymeria and Lady here. No here me out." Morgana says sternly holding up her hand to stop the protests.

"It will be safer for them here, they will not do well down in the south in the heat nor on the road. Please leave her here with me you know I will look after her she'll be safe. Sansa has already agreed." Morgana said desperately.

"What have you seen Ana?" Arya asked scared for her wolf.

"You'll have to leave Nymeria while on the Kings Road when she attacks Joffery when he attacks you, she won't want to leave you so you force her by throwing a stone at her and she runs off, safe. But Lady is killed in her stead and I don't know about Nymeria after that they've never had to defend for themselves in the wild on their own fully for days.

Please Arya leave her here I'll look after her. I've made this to protect you all." Morgana said as she placed a necklace on the younger girl with a glowing gem that had a tune engraved on to it. She then placed one around Rickon's neck, she had given one to Bran, Robb, Sansa, Jon and even Theon earlier. "It has protection charms woven in to it so no harm can come to you. No one can remove it apart from you and me and only if you wish to no one can force you to remove it." Morgana explained.

"Thank you Ana." Both Stark children thanked her hugging her tightly. Arya looked to her wolf. "I'll leave her here with you." Arya said sadly though she knew her dear wolf would be safer with Ana and she knew she was right. "You'll stay here Nymeria and protect Ana and the baby." Arya told her wolf firmly though she hugged her tightly and kissed her head. Morgana took Arya into her arms holding her tightly. "I'll look after her I promise." Morgana swore.

"I know." was all Arya says as she relaxed into the older girls arms. The three lapsed into silence just enjoying each other's company as they watched the dragons fly around the room chirping to each other.

A distressed Morgana ran out of her room in her nightgown a fur wrap around her shoulders as she ran towards where everyone was getting ready to leave. She ignored her friends calling for her as she ran barefooted down the steps calling for Ned hysterically almost in tears attracting everyone's attention. "Morgana?" Ned asks seeing his good-daughter running down the steps in her nightgown and barefooted in hysterics. "Morgana what is it?" He asked concerned.

"Please you can't go! Please you can't go it's not safe!" She begged hysterically. "Please Ned I have seen terrible things you cannot leave!"

"Morgana I will be fine I promise you. Now, you must calm down it is not good for you or my grandchild." Ned tried to soothe but it only made her more upset as she shook her head muttering no over and over again. "Jory." Ned called to the head of his guard and his friend. "Take her back to her room, Sir Arthur find Robb, last I saw he was with Jon." He commanded worried for his good-daughter and what she'd seen. Jory nodded and put an arm around Morgana's shoulder attempting to lead her back to her room. "Come my Lady." He said softly. "I will make sure no harm comes to him my Lady." Jory assured.

"What about you?" Morgana asked hysterically. "They kill you and everyone including Septon Mordame, then Ned. Please don't go it's not safe." She begged looking at him with wide frightened eyes.

"Who my Lady?" Jory asked not disputing what she'd seen as everyone in Winterfell knew she was a Seer. She'd seen enough things that had come to pass because no one knew or listened before, he would not let it be one of those times as long as he could help it. "The Lannisters." Morgana whispered. Before Jory could answer they heard a voice calling out to them.

"Ana!" Robb shouted in panic running towards them where Jory was supporting her as they made a slow walk back to their room. Jon running behind him Rickon at his side. He should have never have left his wife to sleep in by herself. "What happened?" Robb asked when he reached them looking at his terrified wife. "She saw some troubling things my Lord." Jory explained quietly incase any of their Royal guests were around and especially as he saw the little Lord cling to the skirts of his Lady's nightgown. Robb nodded but just as he opened his mouth to speak he was interrupted by Morgana her eyes locked firmly on to Jon's.

"Where are you going?" She demanded of her older brother.

"I'm joining the Nights Watch with uncle Benjen." Jon explained hesitantly not wishing to upset his sister anymore, he'd never seen her so upset after a vision before. But that's exactly what he did. Her eyes widened in more so and a wind picked up around them whipping at their hair and clothes everyone shielded their eyes from the wind (Rickon burying his head deeper into Morgana's skirts), everyone except Morgana who stared panicked at her brother her eyes glowing dangerously.

"You can't! Have you not listened when I told our family on mine and Robb's wedding day that the White Walkers have risen again! They are creating an army! And there's not enough men on the wall to stop them if they increase in size! The crown won't do anything they think they're safe in the South!" Morgana argued.

"That is exactly why I must go Ana to help them. To help uncle Benjen. But if you or Robb ever have need of me I will return." Jon vowed hugging his sister tightly, Morgana's magic reacted to the vow wrapping around their arms tightly in a visible golden chain linking them together before disappearing into their skin. "Jon what have you done." Morgana whispered in shock.

"My magic as took that as a vow and bound it to your very life. If you break it the magic will kill you." Morgana whispered but Jon seemed relatively unperturbed instead he just shrugged his shoulders and held his sister tighter before kissing her forehead. "Then I'll keep my word." Was all Jon said before bidding them goodbye and heading off to find his uncle Benjen. "Ana you need to calm down love it is not good for you or the baby." Robb said concerned holding his wife in his arms kissing her softly as she rested against him her head tucked into his neck.

They stood in silence for a while no one wanting to break it after what had transpired that morning. But after a while the silence was broken, "My Lady." Jory called softly not wanting to upset the pregnant young woman anymore, he cared a great deal for all the future Lord and Ladies and not because he had to. "I and my fellow guards will do everything in our power to make sure your vision does not come true My Lady. I will speak to the guards telling them of this in private. I promise My Lady we will not let this happen. You must rest now." He said opening their chamber door for them. He bid the three goodbye as he joined the leaving party.

Once they entered the room Morgana stood at the window watching some of their family leave Winterfell. Robb stood behind her his arms around her waist his hand pressed against her still flat stomach and Rickon sat on the window seat each of them watching the party leave and each of them wondering what the future of those not in Winterfell may be. Trills and soft growls were heard from behind them as Maraedor, Ragnarok and Aithusa flew over lending beside them, Grey Wind, Shaggydog, Lady and Nymeria also joining in their vigil.

Though Robb knew one thing for certain no one would harm his wife or unborn child and if they so much as thought about it heads will roll. As he held her tighter kissing her neck softly as he ran a hand over her stomach. _'Not that she can't protect herself._ ' Robb thought. _'But I'll be there always to make sure she never needs too.'_ He thought as Morgana finally calmed down from her terrifying visions feeling safe and protected in her husbands arms.

 **A/N: should they have more than one child? And what should the baby/babies be?**


	5. Chapter 5: The Attack and the bombshell

Chapter Five, The Attack and the Bombshell

Robb was startled out of his sleep by a knock on the door. Looking to his wife who was slowly starting to wake, he groaned. He'd wanted her to sleep a bit longer. "Robb." Morgana muttered sleepily as she curled into him at another knock on the door. "My Lord and Lady. I'm sorry to disturb you but we must speak to you." Sir Arthur's voice called through the door.

"Come in." Robb called. The dragons Maraedor, Ragnarok and Aithusa screeched at being woken up but Morgana soon soothed them and they soon calmed down but they didn't go back to sleep as they watched the door along with the wolves as four men entered the room.

"My Lady and My Lord my name is Sir Barristan Selmy I was a member of the Kingsguard. I used to serve your grandfather my Lady and I used to serve King Robert, but I no longer wish to serve madmen and drunks. You are my Queen Morgana Stark and I wish to serve you and your Lord Husband which makes Robb Stark my King. I wish to serve with honour in whatever years I have left." Sir Barristan Selmy said from where he was kneeling on the floor his sword placed in front of Morgana. Rising from the bed and wrapping a robe over her nightgown Morgana stood in front of Sir Barristan.

"I Morgana Laelyn Stark Nee Taragyren, Heir to House Taragyren and Lady to both Houses, Mother of Dragons; take Sir Barristan Selmy as one of my guard. You will always have a place at my hearth, I will not make you do anything that'll cost you your honour. My meat and ale are yours from this day until your last or until you are released from your duty." Morgana said softly though her eyes flicked to Robb unsurely who nodded at her words smiling proudly.

"Thank you My Lady, My Lord." Sir Barristan bowed to both Morgana and Robb as he put his sword away, he startled as he heard a loud trill echoing throughout the room, he startled even more when his eyes landed on the three dragons. "It's okay, they will not hurt you." Robb assured the newest member of his wife's Guard. "So it is true. Sir Arthur told me but I did not believe him." Sir Barristan whispered his eyes fixed on Morgana as she sat on the floor allowing her dragons to clamber all over her and the wolves to curl up around her.

"It is a sight to behold. Even I struggle to believe it and I was here when Ana hatched them the morning after our wedding." Robb said proudly smiling at his wife who beamed back at him. "This is Ragnarok." Morgana introduced stroking the red and black medium sized dragon. "He can be a bit grumpy sometimes. But I suppose being in this room all the time would make one grumpy, though now the Royals have gone you can finally go outside." Morgana said happily laughing when her dragons trilled happily. "This is Maraedor, he's my largest dragon and likes to cause mischief so his name suits him."

Morgana now stroked her largest green dragon before turning to her white dragon who'd gone to sit on Robb. "This is Aithusa the only female though she can be feisty like the others if she wanted. Ana told me it means 'In light of the sun.' In dragon tongue." Robb now explained sitting down next to Ana.

"They're wonderful." Sir Barristan said in awe at seeing three live dragons. Clearing his throat he bowed his head as Allana came into the room and started drawing a bath giving the four guards a pointed look.

"We'll allow you to get ready for breakfast My Lord, My Lady." Sir Lancelot bowed as they exited the room. Unknown to everyone in the room Morgana's magic had gone seeking for her last living relatives and connected with her aunt and uncle on her aunts wedding day.

(Across the sea)

Everyone stopped what they were doing frozen by the sight before them of a beautiful young woman. She had hair darker than a Ravens' wing, eyes the colour of violet glowing brightly as she climbed from her bed wrapping a gown around her, no doubt her husband coming to stand beside the Goddess. "Who is that?" Daenarys asked Sir Jorah.

"That is your niece Khaelessi." He replied gazing at the woman. "She is nearly three years younger than yourself and I've heard the stories of the amazing fighter she is. She's much like your ancestor the warrior queen. I've heard she has magic gifted to her by the Gods.

Which is probably how she is doing this, if she even knows she's doing it." Sir Jorah explained as much as he could.

"I would like to meet my brothers daughter. She sounds like an amazing woman." Daenarys stated as they continued to watch.

"She is. I've heard she can fight blindfolded with two swords against many opponents without even a scratch on her." Sir Jorah explained causing murmurs to fly around.

"Surely that's ridiculous?" Viserys scoffed.

The continued to watch as one of the Knights kneeled before the young woman placing his sword at her feet. "My Lady and My Lord my name is Sir Barristan Selmy I was a member of the Kingsguard. I used to serve your grandfather my Lady and I used to serve King Robert, but I no longer wish to serve madmen and drunks. You are my Queen Morgana Stark and I wish to serve you and your Lord Husband which makes Robb Stark my King.

"No! I am King!" Viserys cried. "I guess I'll have to kill them." He said offhandedly but paused when he suddenly found blades and spears pointed at him from all around it seemed the Dothraki liked his niece as she was much like their Khaelessi. "You will do such thing. If you lay a hand on her or her husband you will be killed very slowly." Sir Jorah translated for the blood riders and Khal Drogo. Viserys nodded quickly and remained quiet.

'"I wish to serve with honour in whatever years I have left." Sir Barristan Selmy said from where he was kneeling on the floor his sword placed in front of Morgana.

'"I Morgana Laelyn Stark Nee Taragyren, Heir to House Taragyren and Lady to both Houses, Mother of Dragons; take Sir Barristan Selmy as one of my guard. You will always have a place at my hearth, I will not make you do anything that'll cost you your honour. My meat and ale are yours from this day until your last or until you are released from your duty." Morgana said softly though her eyes flicked to Robb unsurely who nodded at her words smiling proudly.

"Thank you My Lady, My Lord." Sir Barristan bowed to both Morgana and Robb as he put his sword away, he startled as he heard a loud trill echoing throughout the room, he startled even more when his eyes landed on the three dragons. "It's okay, they will not hurt you." Robb assured the newest member of his wife's Guard. "So it is true. Sir Arthur told me but I did not believe him." Sir Barristan whispered his eyes fixed on Morgana as she sat on the floor allowing her dragons to clamber all over her and the wolves to curl up around her.'

"She has dragons." Illyario gasped shocked murmuring went around the camp once more at the sight before them. "She is a true dragon to hatch dragons from stone." He said in awe looking on in wonder much like everyone else was doing.

'"It is a sight to behold. Even I struggle to believe it and I was here when Ana hatched them the morning after our wedding." Robb said proudly smiling at his wife who beamed back at him.'

"They seem very happy. I'm glad she's found someone who treats her well." Daenarys said softly smiling at the sweet scene of her niece and her husband.

'"This is Ragnarok." Morgana introduced stroking the red and black medium sized dragon. "He can be a bit grumpy sometimes. But I suppose being in this room all the time would make one grumpy, though now the Royals have gone you can finally go outside." Morgana said happily laughing when her dragons trilled happily. "This is Maraedor, he's my largest dragon and likes to cause mischief so his name suits him."

Morgana now stroked her largest green dragon before turning to her white dragon who'd gone to sit on Robb. "This is Aithusa the only female though she can be feisty like the others if she wanted. Ana told me it means 'In light of the sun.' In dragon tongue." Robb now explained sitting down next to Ana.

"They're wonderful." Sir Barristan said in awe at seeing three live dragons. Clearing his throat he bowed his head as Allana came into the room and started drawing a bath giving the four guards a pointed look. "We'll allow you to get ready for breakfast My Lord, My Lady." Sir Lancelot bowed as they exited the room.'

The vision faded before them until it returned to nothing. "Sir Jorah." Daenarys called. "Send word to my niece and her husband if they will ever need aid we will be there. Tell them they have Khal Drogo's army behind them and that her aunt misses her. I remember her when she was born though I was only young myself." Daenarys ordered.

"Yes Khaelessi." Sir Jorah bowed and left to follow out his order.

(Back in Winterfell a month later)

Rickon and the people of Winterfell looked on in wonder as the three dragons took to the sky flying above the castle and over the fields and moors surrounding the great castle. "They've gotten so big." Rickon said in wonder finally smiling for once since everything had happened. "They have." Morgana said happily watching her dragons fly. She rubbed her slightly rounded stomach, she couldn't believe she would soon be a mother. She had a surprise for Robb later tonight she just hoped he liked it. Morgana gasped as she felt arms suddenly wrap around her from behind, the wolves growled dangerously but soon stopped when they realised it was only Robb.

Morgana slapped Robb's arm causing him to chuckle. "You startled me." She said glaring at him though her lips kept twitching giving away she wasn't really angry. "I'm sorry my love." Robb apologised as he kissed her softly on the lips which didn't last for long as the heat and intensity of it increased filling with passion and wanton. "You two putting on a show for us?" An obnoxious voice called out from behind them making them pull apart. "I wouldn't of thought you'd want little Rickon to learn so soon." Theon said smirking.

"Piss off Theon." Robb growled as he held Morgana in his arms as she rested against him glaring at the older man.

"Learn what?" Rickon asked curiously his head tilted to the side. Glaring at Theon who walked off laughing Morgana crouched down in front of Rickon. "Nothing sweetie." She assured. "How about you, me and Robb go and have a picnic in the Godswood for lunch. If you ask cook nice enough I'm sure she'd do your favourite." Rickon cheered as he ran off towards the kitchens intent on making this picnic the best they'd had. "You're good with him." Robb commented wrapping his arms back around her waist and kissing her neck causing Ana to giggle.

"I couldn't bare to see him upset any longer. Or you." Morgana told him with a sigh as she rested more against him. "I can't wait for our little one to get here." Robb says wistfully as he placed his hand in her stomach. "Well I have a surprise for you tonight my husband but you'll have to wait until we are alone in our chambers." Morgana whispered in his ear causing Robb to groan and Morgana to laugh. "You're a minx you know that Ana." Robb said with a shake of the head as he kissed her lovingly on the temple. "Come on." Rickon called excitedly to them as ran back towards them Allana following behind with a basket in her hand, it was enchanted by Morgana to be much bigger on the inside and to be lighter so they didn't need so many servants to set up their picnic.

Laughing Morgana and Robb watched Rickon run towards the Godswood laughing Shaggydog and Nymeria running after him barking happily, while Grey Wind and Lady stayed with them. Shaking his head at his brother laughing he took Morgana's hand as they followed at a mode sedate pace towards the Godswood, Sirs Arthur, Lancelot, Barristan and William on either side of them. When they arrived at the woods Rickon was helping Allanna finish set up the picnic. "I beat you." Rickon cheered when he saw them. Morgana smiled and kissed his forehead as she down in between him and Robb. "That you did sweetie." She praised as she loaded his plate and handed it to him.

"Thank you Ana." Rickon said as he took the plate from her. All eight of them descended into a comforting silence as they ate their lunch, once they finished Morgana decided to share her news with everyone here instead of just Robb. She leaned back against the cushions clearing her throat and gathering everyone's attention drawing them from their own conversation about the dragons. "I have some news that I've decided to share now instead of tonight with just Robb." Morgana said softly.

"What is it Ana?" Allanna asked concerned. "Is it to do with the baby?"

"In a way it is." Morgana started before she was interrupted by Sir Arthur. "My Lady! Are you alright? Is the baby alright?" He asked concerned sharing a fearful look with everyone gathered. Robb pulled her into his arms holding her tightly and his hand landing on her slightly rounded stomach and Rickon curled into her side clutching her skirts his eyes wide and fearful filling with tears the happiness no longer gracing his face. "I'm fine Sir Arthur and so are the babies." Morgana soothed causing everyone to relax before Robb caught on to her words; he turned her face gently up to him.

"Babies?" He asked softly almost a whisper. Morgana nidded a wide smile spreading across her face. "My magic can sense three different magical cores within me, I did a spell to prove it. We're having triplets I don't know the sex as of yet but Maester Luwin thinks it could be either or." Morgana told them. The smile Robb bestowed on her was almost blinding as he pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. "Triplets." He breathed in awe as he cuddled with his wife almost in happy shock he couldn't believe he'd been blessed with such an amazing wife and three children along the way, he couldn't wait for the day he got to meet his children.

Congratulations were uttered around the picnic site as everyone celebrated the news with much laughter. "My Lady. I forgot in all this joyous news Maester Luwin had given me a letter for you. A Raven had come from across the narrow sea. It us from your aunt." Allanna said holding out a scroll. Thanking her friend Morgana read over what her aunt had written a small smile on her face. "What does it say Ana?" Robb asked curiously.

"Somehow my magic had connected with her the day Sir Barristan joined us and she and the Dothraki saw everything. She hand the Khal have pledged their alliance to us and if we are ever in dire need, they'll cross the narrow sea to join us." Morgana read from the scroll. "My Lady, the fact the Dothraki are willing to join you without much through the shows the amount of respect and power you wield especially to a Khal like Drogo." Sir Barristan explained. Morgana nodded thoughtfully but hoped it wouldn't come to a war she'd seen to much bloodshed to last her a life time but if need be she would protect her family.

They had decided to stay out for picnic dinner as well, luckily Allanna and the cook had packed extra. Robb and Morgana smiled watching as Rickon laughed and played with the wolves and dragons they didn't have the heart to bring him back just yet wanted to see the smile on his face a while longer. It was only when it started to get dark did they finally start to pack up. "We'd best be heading back My Lord, My Lady it's getting late." Sir Barristan said as they packed up the picnic.

"You're right Sir Barristan and this one needs to get to bed and I need to speak with my mother and Ana needs to give Bran some potions." Robb said ruffling Rickon's hair before stretching and offering Morgana a hand up. When they reached the keep they took Rickon up to his room where Allanna helped get him ready for bed while Morgana and Robb visited Bran. As they reached the door they heard Catelyn arguing with Maester Luwin over arrangements that needed to be made. "I'll make the arrangements." Robb said as he entered the room. "I'll do it first thing tomorrow morning."

"Very good my Lord." Maester Luwin bowed to Robb. "I'll check you over in your chambers tonight my Lady." He said to Morgana who had just finished giving Bran one last potion and took the spell off of him that kept him in the coma. "Of course Maester Luwin. I'm finished for tonight." Morgana said standing from the bed. "I've brought Bran out of the coma he'll wake on his own soon. Shall we head there now?" She asked knowing Robb wanted to speak to his mother.

"Of course My Lady." Maester Luwin agreed bidding Robb and Catelyn goodnight he followed Morgana to her chambers.

"You been in this room for a month mother Bran will be fine he is out of the danger zone and will wake on his own. Proven by Ana bringing him out of the coma." Robb said firmly a frown marring his features.

"What if she and Maester Luwin are wrong? Bran needs me I need to be here." Catelyn argued.

"You know that's not true!" Robb yelled frustrated. "Rickon needs you more! He's six years old and doesn't understand what's happening. He follows Ana around clutching to her skirts crying. Yes it's good practice for us when we out children but Rickon needs his mother.

Ana needs advice she won't say it but she's terrified, she's carrying triplets mother. She hardly sleeps because of her nightmares and visions and running Winterfell and looking after Rickon is not helping." Robb argued trying to talk some sense into his mother, but all she did was ignore his words and ask him to close the window. "Fire!" Robb exclaimed as he looked towards the yard where bright orange flames could be seen from the store room. "Stay here I'll be back." Robb shouted as he ran out to the yard to help put out the fire.

(Next morning)

"Catelyn, please let me heal your hands." Morgana asked as walked in to Bran's room with her supply bag. "I'm fine Ana Maester Luwin has already treated them." Catelyn assured showing her good-daughter her bandaged hands. "I need you to look after Bran and Rickon as you've been doing, you will also be the Lady of Winterfell in my absence. You were right all along; the Lannisters cannot be trusted and they are behind my boys fall and assassin attempt I'm sure of it. I'll be travelling with Roderick to Kings Landing discreetly to let Ned know.

You must be strong my dear as I know you can be. Hopefully this matter will be sorted quickly and we'll all be home soon." Catelyn said as she bid farewell to her good-daughter, hugging her good-daughter tightly she kissed her head and then Bran's before she left to start her journey she only hoped the rest of her family would be safe.

(Two weeks later at Castle Black)

"Wait." Maester Amon's voice interrupted Commander Morment's speech introducing the new recruits before they were set to be trained before they took their vows. "I sense someone already has a life vow." Maester Amon said as he pointed in the vague direction where Jon stood in between his uncle Benjen and his newfound friend Samwell Tarly. Tyrion looked on interested as the old Maester pointed at Lord Eddard's bastard. "Who are you boy?" Maester Luwin asked.

"He is my nephew Maester Luwin Jon Snow. He doesn't have a life vow attached to him already." Benjen spike stopping Jon from stepping forward.

"Ah, Benjen Stark. But he does, you do not know it but it is there. I know these things. Step forward boy and tell us the nature of this bond." Maester Amon beckoned.

"Why do we care what bond he had he's just a bastard and it will be forsaken when he takes his vows anyway so why should it matter." Sir Allister growled.

"Sir Allister." Commander Morment snappy before he turned to Jon. "Step forward son and tell us the truth."

"The bond you sense Maester Amon is called an unbreakable vow. It is tied to my life and should I break it then I will die." Jon said confidently no tremor in his voice.

"Why would you make such a vow and to whom?" Commander Morment asked shocked there was such a vow. "It was too my sister and I made it to her so I can protect her if the need arise." Jon explained before he was interrupted.

"Another Bastard then." Sir Allister growled. "All this fuss over another of Lord Stark's bastard."

"My brother only has Jon! He would no betray his wife a second time Sir Allister!" Benjen defended hotly.

"Who does he speak of then?" Tyrion Lannister asked curiously speaking up for the first time.

"I speak of my sister Morgana Stark nee Taragyren. I made the vow to her when she was upset after a vision and promised I would come to her should she or Robb need it. Her magic was out of control and I was trying to calm her down but I did so purposely and her magic sealed the vow. Ana was upset when she calmed down enough to realise what I did. But I do not regret it I will do anything to protect my baby sister." Jon said firmly daring anyone to contradict him. "She is your good-sister is she not?" Tyrion asked sceptically. "Why would you make such a vow for your good-sister?"

"I think this matter should be continued more private. Come Jon Snow and you Benjen. Myself and Maester Amon will see this matter sorted. Sir Allister continue training the others and Lord Tyrion you will not speak of this to anyone beyond this Castle. And that goes for the rest of you." Commander Morment shouted to everyone gathered. "Benjen, Jon come." He commanded as he helped Maester Amon to his quarters where they could sort this matter out. "Now Jon, speak truthful. How is my dear sweet niece your sister?" Maester Amon asked once they'd all taken a seat at one of the tables in his tower.

"She is my sister by blood. I am the oldest and only child of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Taragyren. The older half brother to Morgana." Jon stated shocking everyone.

A/n: What should the triplets be?


	6. Chapter 6: Troubles and Turmoils

Chapter Six, Troubles and Turmoils

"What? How can that be?" Benjen asked confused.

"It's true uncle. Morgana is not only the Mother of Dragons she is also the Mistress of Death. And he appeared before her some weeks past when she was rather ill. We were all gathered in her and Robb's room trying to convince her to see Maester Luwin when death appeared and told us the truth of my birth and my real name Aegon Taragyren, he also gave Ana the sword Dark Sister. He told us that Uncle Ned made a promise to my mother when she was dying to protect me from King Robert and so he did. Naming me his bastard.

I wish for my true identity to remain in this room Lord Commander, there is already strife with the Lannisters and I do not want to add to it when half of my family remain in the South." Jon explained. There was silence in the room for a while the tension building you could almost cut it with a knife. "Agreed." Lord Commander Morment said nodding his head gravely. "From here on out you shall be known as Jon Snow and your true identity will remain to those only in this room and it shall remain hidden unless told otherwise by you or Lord Stark."

"Thank Commander Morment." Jon said gratefully.

"How is my niece?" Maester Amon asked Jon, his milky eyes peering at him expectantly. "She is well Maester Amon and I received word yesterday that she is expecting triplets." Jon told him beaming with pride as he thought of his baby sister.

"We received no Ravens from Winterfell yesterday." Commander Morment stated rather confused.

"Morgana and I have a different way of communicating." Jon told them as he pulled a mirror out of his pocket and untucked the necklace from under his shirt. "She made these mirrors so we can all communicate with each other, even Sansa and Arya have one. They are called Two-way-mirrors all you have to do is say the name of that person you want to speak to. The necklace is what all of us wear it lets Ana know if any of us are in trouble." Jon explained. "No matter where we are she can find us and appear beside us if we need aide."

"That is very useful. We've heard whispers that she is a rather powerful witch and most recently that she is a Seer." Commander Morment said thoughtfully as he was musing over everything that had been said in the last half hour. Jon nodded his head smiling as he thought of his beloved sister. "She is yes. The older she gets the more powerful she is, you don't want to mess with her when she's angry or those she considers family. Theon had upset Arya when we were younger and Morgana had found out and was furious. The ground was shaking with the force of her magic and she was only three and ten then." Jon informed them.

"Thank you for being so honest with us Jon I think it best of you head back to join the others. When you take your vows we will take the vow to your sister into consideration and she have need of you more than what is currently happening here than you can go to her for however long she have need of you." Commander Morment said firmly.

"Thank you Lord Commander." Jon said gratefully as he went to leave the room but was stopped by Maester Amon's voice. "Jon please keep me updated on how my niece and her babies are. You and her are all the family I have left as I have no contact with your aunt and uncle across the sea."

"Of course Maester Amon." Jon agreed as he left the three men in the room to go join his friends in the training yard.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Arya shouted running into his office dragging Sansa along. Upon entering the office the two young wolves noticed that their father had been in deep conversation with Jory the Commander of their guard. "Arya? Sansa, what is it?" Ned asked concerned wondering why the younger of the girls had barged into his office screaming for him as she dragged her sister along with her. "Are you hurt my Ladies?" Jory asked also concerned for his young charges.

"No, it's Ana and Robb." Arya said holding up the mirror for all to see. The three eldest in the room grew more concerned as they gathered around the desk and peered closer at the mirror only for Robb's face to peer back at them. "Robb, what's wrong?" Ned said immediately worried something had happened. "Mother is travelling to the Capital with Sir Rodrick. Bran was attacked two weeks ago by an assassin but luckily mother and Summer stopped him. Don't let her go to Littlefinger he can't be trusted father, but don't let the Lannisters know either they can't be trusted though the only one that seems to have good intentions is Tyrion and Littlefinger will try to convince you and mother otherwise." Robb said grimly detailing them of the latest vision is poor sleep deprived wife had had.

"Are Ana's visions getting worse?" Ned asked concerned for his good-daughter. Robb sighed and nodded his head. "She says it feels like her visions are getting stronger the closer it gets to them. She didn't have a vision of Bran being attacked but she did have the same one of you and Jory being attacked after you left Littlefinger. I feel warning you may stop it from happening may stop her visions from happening. She's hardly sleeping and I'm worried father shes carrying triplets and Maester Luwin feels if she doesn't get more rest she may lose them." Robb said choking on his words as he holds back tears.

"Try and keep her as calm as possible Robb it is more imperative now than it was a month ago when we left. When your mother gets here we will have a private meeting with Robert." Ned tried to assure his eldest son seeing how worried he was for his wife.

"There's one more thing you should know." Robb told them.

"What is it?" Jory asked his young Lord. "Sir Barristan has joined Ana's guard and her aunt and uncle from across the sea as well as Prince Oberyn from Dorne have pledged their allegiance with me, Ana and the North."

"Prince Oberyn?" Sansa asked in a breathy whisper. Ned snapped his head towards his eldest daughter. "You must not speak of this Sansa do you hear me? To anyone, if you do it will cause hell for all of us!" Ned said sternly. Sansa nodded her head promising she wouldn't tell anyone about it. "How's Bran?" Arya asked concerned.

"He woke up a few days ago." Robb answered. "We still don't know if he will have use of his legs as Ana is giving him muscle strengthening potions to help, so far he doesn't remember what happened to him but Ana remains hopeful."

"Keep us informed Robb and we'll talk again soon I have a Small council meeting to get to." Ned said as they bid Robb goodbye sending their family they had left love and support.

"I am sorry I am late my Lords." Ned spoke as he entered the council chambers. "I had an issue with my daughters. War was easier than daughters." Ned sighed as he sat down in his chair beside Robert. "What's wrong?" He asked as he looked around the Council Chambers.

"We need to act before the Taragyren girl carries an heir for the Dothraki." Lord Varays said politically his hands clasped in front of him on the table. "Tell me we are not speaking of this!" Ned Stark demanded.

"What its unspeakable to you?!" King Robert demanded of his friend.

"Yes!" Ned shouted. "You were there in Winterfell when I found I was to be a grandfather.

You better not be plotting against my son and good-daughter Robert or so help me!"

"Of course not Ned." Robert assured ignoring the other Lords protests at Ned's words. "She may have Taragyren blood but you raised her. So I know she was raised right but her aunt and uncle will plot against me even if she doesn't."

"I've told you Robert. As soon as you start trying to kill someone that is when they will turn around and attack right back. You don't know if they are plotting against you but you could cause it by trying to kill them." Ned tried to disarray his friend but was ignored as he told Lord Varays to send a man to kill them. Giving up for now Ned sighed as he endured the rest of the meeting.


	7. Chapter 7: Queen of Fire and Ice

Chapter Seven, Queen of Ice and Fire

Robb was bored out of his mind as he listened to the old men argue amongst themselves. He just wanted to take his wife into his arms and comfort her; since they'd found out her visions had come true she's been besides herself, blaming herself for not doing more. Not that she could've done anymore than she had.

They'd received word a few days ago that his father and Jory had been injured and imprisoned for being traitors while the rest of the guard had been killed. Though the letter was written in Sansa's hand writing he knew they were the words of the Queen. What worried him more than his father were his sisters, Sansa was likely being held prisoner without her knowledge and Arya was not mentioned at all. Since then Robb had called his banners, Oberyn, the sand snakes and those loyal to Morgana in Dorne had traveled North to answer his call.

Just as Lord Umber stood apologising in a round about way for drawing his sword against Robb, only after GreyWind had taken off two of his fingers mind you. The doors to the Great Hall opened and in stepped Morgana dressed in her dragon hide armour (as the dragons shed she used their old hide to make it), that clung to her like second skin. She walked in confidently her head held high and her sword Dark Sister strapped to her left hip and the sword his father had given her strapped to her right hip.

She looked like a warrior queen of old as she entered with Bran at her side who was thankfully able to walk again though he had a slight limp, he still did not remember what had happened to him for the time being. The Wildling, Osha, they'd taken in when they had attacked Bran and Ana while ridding was looking after Rickon, keeping him busy in his room.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and openly stared at his wife and brother as they entered the three large wolves and the three rather large dragons sticking close to Morgana and Bran as they entered assessing all within if they were a danger to their Mistress and Master. Following shortly behind the wolves and dragons were Morgana's Guards.

"By the old gods!" Roose Bolton gasped as he along with everyone else took in the sight of the three rather large dragons following in behind the new Lady Stark and young Bran Stark. "My dear niece. How're you?" Oberyn asked as he stood up to greet his niece stopping when the dragons hissed at him, but stopped as soon as Morgana raised her hands showing everyone in the room that the dragons listened to her proving the rumours were true, she was indeed the Mother of Dragons.

"I'm as well as I can be Uncle." Morgana said cordially but those who knew her well, which Oberyn liked to think he did if given they'd only been exchanging letters but she had much of her mother in her; knew that she was stressed and didn't wish to show it in a room that would attack her like vultures. "Given the circumstances." She sat in the chair besides Robb after giving her uncle a quick hug. Bran running to the seat next to her still marvelling at the use of his legs. "What is it Cousin?" Obara, one of Oberyn's daughters, Morgana's cousin asked seeing the tight look and fury shining in her eyes making them glow brighter than any stone, as a wind started to whip around the room.

"Ana?" Robb asked concerned for his wife. "I had a vision it's a damn prophecy." She sighed in aggravation. The wolves and dragons who had curled around her, Robb's and Bran's chairs hissed and growled as they sensed her distress. Nymeria resting her head on Morgana's knee. "And those in the south need to be taught a lesson."

"What was the prophecy about my love?" Robb asked seeing as that was what was upsetting his wife the most. He rested a hand on her leg as she gathered her composure before reciting what she'd seen.

"'Three daughters shall be born to The Mother of Dragons... The Mistress of Death...

Three daughters to unite the kingdoms and in the darkness bind them...

One for the the West where the gardens lie,

One for the South where the deserts are still dry,

One for the East where the horse lords shall join the forces of all Westeros as foretold...

At Summers end and Winters cold three daughters shall be born...

To a mother who will vanquish the Lord of the Dead, by the sound of dragons old.'" Morgana recited in a monotone voice, one hand rubbing her stomach that looked bigger than the three months that she was while the other rubbed Nymeria's head then Aithusa's.

"What a load of old tosh." GreatJon Umber dismissed with a wave of his hand as he made to stand from his seat only for his head to be yanked back and a dagger held to his throat by Sir Arthur Dayne. "I would not dismiss My Graces visions so callously especially in her or any of those closest to her presence. If you thought I was good with two swords you do not want to see Her Grace use them Umber." Sir Arthur hissed as he shoved Umber forward into his chair before retuning to his position. "That is the second time you have spoken out of turn Lord Umber." Robb hissed as he stood from his chair.

"The first time I let slide as it was about myself. But to treat my wife, Your Lady as such that is the mark of treason especially when you dismiss her about my children, my three unborn daughters. Next time you do as such you will lose more than two fingers from my wolf." Robb warned with a pointed look towards the wolves and dragons that looked like they wanted to eat him, to Prince Oberyn, his three daughters and paramour, and his party to the four Queens guard standing behind them all with a hand on their weapons. "I apologise My Lady and My Lord it was wrong of me to speak out of turn." Lord Umber apologised as he sat back in his chair and said no more.

"Don't worry cousin we won't let anything happen to you or your daughters or your husband." Her sweet little cousin Nym spoke reaching across the table to rest her hand on her cousins. "Thank you cousin." Morgana smiled at her cousin. "But if the Lannisters want war, than we'll give them a war they will never forget." Morgana hissed her eyes glowing. "For they have woken the dragon."

"What do you have planned dear niece?" Ellaria asked her niece from beside Oberyn and their daughters a smirk spreading across her face.

"I am not only a Targarayn but also a Stark and I will protect my family. I have written to my Great Uncle Aemon on the Wall and he is going to get Jon ready for we will need a King"

"Hold on." Roose Bolton interrupted. "You're going to claim Ned's bastard as King?"

"He is not my father's bastard." Robb interrupted. "He is Morgana's older half brother. He is the son of Lyanna Stark, my aunt and Rhaegar Targarayn. His real name is Aegon. And before you rudely interrupted my wife she would have told you that her uncle is going to prepare him to become King with the help of Commander Morment."

"Being the legitimate King Targarayn Jon will be able to help the Wall in getting more people to the Nights Watch, if we are going to defeat the army of the Dead that will be soon coming.

Robb and I will write to the noble houses that were once loyal to Targarayn to get them to fight with us. Get them to prepare for war, for the Lannisters will regret the day they turned against the Stark's for we shall becoming for them with Fire and Blood and they will soon know why Winter is Coming." Morgana enthused shocking most into a stunned silence. Before anymore could be said there was a knock on the door Maester Luwin's voice calling through the door. "My Lord, My Lady sorry to interrupt but a letter has come for you both and a chest for Lady Morgana."

"Enter." Robb called. "Who are they from?"

"They are from My Lady's aunt and uncle across the sea." Maester Luwin replied as he entered the room with two guards carrying the rather large chest into the room. Morgana's eyes snapped to the chest much like they did the day after her wedding, getting graciously to her feet she rushed over to the chest the two guards were holding and threw open the lid. "What is it Ana?" Bran asked curiously rushing to her side when she did not answer him. He gasped when he saw three dragon eggs nestled amounts layers of silk, one green, one red and orange and one pure black.

"Dear niece what is it?" Oberyn asked concerned when age still did not answer he was just getting to his feet when Morgana suddenly turned around her eyes vacant as she headed towards the nearest fireplace and three dragon eggs floating behind her causing whispers to spread amongst those gathered. Eyes immediately turned to Robb for answers as it appeared the Lady Morgana would not be answering anyone anytime soon. "Just watch." Was all Robb said grumbles were heard especially from Bran who was bouncing in the spot excited he'd get to see three more dragons hatch.

"My Lady." Lord Umber gasped when she placed the eggs into the roaring fire with her bare hands he and Prince Oberyn rushed over to her only to see her hands were fine not a single burn on them. They were further thrown into shock when she pulled a dagger hidden in her boot and sliced her palm letting the blood drip on to the three eggs before she sat back and watched as the eggs cracked and three dragons tumbled back out of the fire. Only then did she come out of her reverie and heal her hand as the dragons came and perched themselves on her arms as she stood facing everyone within the room as three baby dragons perched on her and three large dragons and two direwolves stood around her looking the very picture of the Queen of Ice and Fire.

"Are you alright Your Grace?" Sir Barristan asked concerned for he'd never seen such an experience before. Morgana smiled kindly at her Knight and Maester Luwin who came over to check on her hand a bandage in have ready only to find her hand fully healed not a mark on her. "I'm fine Sir Barristan, thank you." She smiled at her shocked uncle and the Lords and Ladies in the room as she made her way back to Robb who embraced her holding her close, kissing her forehead and anywhere he could reach. "What did they say?" Morgana asked in regards to the letter.

"That they could not get the dragons to hatch no matter how hard they tried and wished you to have them as a reminder that they and Khal Drogo's Khalassar are behind us and they will cross the narrow sea if we need them to." Robb told her. There was silence in the room as everyone tried to digest all that had happened that afternoon. Their Liege Lady was the Mother of Dragons and had not hatched three dragons but six. She could get direwolves the most temperamental creatures to listen to her as much as they listen to their Liege Lord Robb, she was the perfect balance of Fire and Ice and they knew then without much doubt from some when the time came they'd found their King and Queen in the North.

What should the new dragons be called? And what should the triplets be called? Thank you for the reader who gave me inspiration on the prophecy.


End file.
